A miniature toposcopic catheter attached to the end of a 1-mm #5 French catheter has been developed for insertion in tortuous blood vessels as small as 1 mm in diameter and up to 30 cm long. Catheter tests in anesthetized dogs have been highly successful - the catheter is able to penetrate parts of the vascular system which are inaccessible by existing techniques. The apparatus has been redesigned to provide the reliability and convenience required for clinical use. The catheter will enable the delivery of embolizing agents or other therapeutic substances so that some procedures previously requiring surgery can be performed instead with catheters. Techniques of steering the catheter are being developed and efforts are in progress to allow aspiration of fluid from remote areas.